Sharing information between individuals or organizations may be needed to perform or collaboratively work on a project. However, it is often desirable for each individual or organization to keep some information confidential or undisclosed. This confidentiality requirement can extend to the other entities with which some information is being shared. In some scenarios, a guideline is prepared that defines concepts that are to be kept confidential for the project. In some such scenarios, a trained security person must review and learn the concepts of the guideline, and then with the concepts in mind, review any information (e.g., a document) to be provided with another individual or organization. If the information contains confidential subject matter, the trained security person may then prevent release of the information, or release the information after redacting the confidential portions. The review process tends to be costly in time and resources, especially if there are many documents to be shared. Although some shortcomings of conventional systems are discussed, this background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.